User blog:TKandMit/WNTR - Chapter Three: The Welcoming Party
The first of many aircraft carriers landed gently on the smoothly paved road. The words, “Thank you again for enrolling to Admin; we hope you enjoy your stay,” dangled in the ears across the ship as its large doors opened and allowed its passengers to depart. The first one to touch soil was none other than royalty in red: Prince Redding O’Bre. Standing tall and strong, his crimson coat defined his broad shoulders, his kilt his manliness, and his long orange hair flew wildly in the wind. Redding walked forward, clearing the landing zones and heading towards the academy’s front doors. The prince was respectful, but wished to get to the auditorium before the hordes of newcomers. He walked at a brisk, steady pace, but his headstart was no match for the overzealous hunters and huntresses. However, nothing could match the tan and green blurs that sped past him, bumping him aside. “Grr...” the prince groaned, righting his coat, “Heathens.” The prince frowned as he watched and followed the two race towards the academy. ---- The tan and green blurs stopped abruptly at the academy’s front doors. “Oh, I totally beat you!” the short, green one yelled to its tan companion. “Huff, huff, in your dreams, North! I, heh, I clearly made it there first!” T’Kay replied through heavy breaths, exhausted from the race. He opened the large glass doors as he grabbed his chest. “Seriously?! Haha, you’re totally winded!” North defended his victory as he took a step inside, meeting other colorful individuals, namely white and navy blue ones. “Oh, seems we beat these two speedsters,” the one in the white cloak chuckled with the person in blue beside him. “Huff, hey there. Name’s T’Kay, he’s North. And you? ...Heh, you guys got here pretty damn fast.” T’Kay noted, extending his hand out to both figures. The monk took it first. “I’m Wondi Allen. I’ve been waiting here for a couple days, actually. I’m attending this year because of some special admission they gave me. This guy just appeared out of nowhere a few minutes ago, though.” Wondi informed, dropping the tan hand that now dangled for the blue one. “Name’s Noah Flatwood Kaynen. Call me 'Flats'. I’m just faster than the average person, I suppose.” The blue-dressed figure smirked and slowly shook T’Kay’s hand. Flats’s skin complimented his dressing well. He was a light greyish color, as if he was extremely pale. He had bags under his eyes, and his jet black hair was messy. His eyes were dark blue, almost black themselves. His dark blue sweater was labeled with many symbols; some traditional, most unidentifiable. His combat pants were as black as his hair, and as far as T’Kay could tell, each pocket was filled to its capacity. Most notable of Flats’s appearance, however, was his floppy dog ears protruding from his head, pronouncing his shaggy hair. “Sup, dog!” North gleefully yelled out to Flats, only to the latter’s grimace. "No." is all the faunus had to say to get the message across. North’s excited smile awkwardly erased itself as he looked away in shame. "So, T'Kay, you're that guy Admin keeps broadcasting on their network a la airship, right? Funny, we went to the same academy," Flats started, recalling the memories he had. T'Kay smiled at being recognized. "Hey, I'm not the only one on the network. But yeah, I am pretty awesome. You went to Chattamaud? Forgive me, I don't believe I ever saw you there. "Yeah, I trained when it was quiet there, I could focus better. What about you guys, where'd you all go before Admin?" "Well actually, I-" "I graduated from Rolbac! Got accepted here only a few days after I finished, I've been waiting sooo looong for today!" T'Kay and Flats rolled their eyes as Wondi sighed, trying again. "Well actually, I've never been to an academy. Admin's my first. I was accepted here by the headmaster, himself." The three turned their attention directly to Wondi, surprised by this news. "Wait, so you have like, no proper experience fighting Grimm?" "Not in a classroom, no. I live on Mount Article, part of that big mountain range, right? Well, I've lived there my whole life." "What got you to go to an academy?" Flats pressed further. Wondi hesitated, but finally opened his mouth to answer. But before he could speak, he was interrupted as the other students finally threw open the doors and started flooding in. Within seconds, commotion filled the room, and the four stood together in a corner of the massive gathering. One such individual immediately nearing the quartet. “Excuse me,” the familiar massive, burly, red figure approached the group. Redding towered over the subjects, easily a head taller than Wondi and T’Kay. North and Flats, the shortest of the four, looked up with opposing emotions; North was anxious about what the large, frightening man had to say, and Flats was just annoyed with being bothered by him. “Uh, yeah?” T’Kay stammered, curious to what the royally pissed royalty had to say. “Pardon yourselves next time,” the prince said in a low voice, then smiled. Although happy in appearance, he looked somewhat malicious. He extended his gloved hand outward, pointing at T’Kay and North. “If you run into someone whilst running, do the courteous thing and apologize.” The two shared a look, then nodded their heads quickly to signal their understanding of his demands. Satisfied, the prince changed his demeanor entirely. “Alright, put it there,” he offered his hand once more, promptly shaken by the two. “Alright,” Wondi joined the conversation, “now that we’re all friends here, who are you, big guy?” Surprised that he was unknown, Redding let out a laugh, concealing it to the best of his abilities. “Ha, I am Prince Redding O’Bre of the Bre Leon Kingdom, the Sixth of His Name. And you are, cloaked one?” Wondi stood more attentively, the rest surprised by the formality of the royal presence. “That’s a pretty long name, Red,” North blurted out, again scorned by Flats. “Uh, I’m Wondi Allen. First of his name. Leader of Mount Article. King of… um…” “King of Oum? That system of settlements in the North West?” Redding questioned, surprised. Wondi looked over Redding’s shoulder to the other three for guidance, all three shaking their heads “no”. Wondi glanced back up at the prince and said, “Yeah, yep. Yes. That’s the one. King Wondi I at your service!” Redding kneeled before the “king”. Even on one knee, he was still eye level with the monk. “My pleasures to meet you, my highness. I shall see to any task you wish, it is truly honorable to meet such royalty. I apologize for laughing at you before. ...Erm, pardon my questioning, your majesty, but aren’t you a bit young to be king?” Wondi tried brewing an explanation, but was saved by a new interruption. The lights in the auditorium went dark as a stage in the center lit up. The noble headmaster of the academy, who Wondi recognized, stood before a podium on the stage. “Greetings, our new pupils of Admin Academy," the tall man said to the room of hundreds. "I am your headmaster, Shin Coupe. You have all gathered here today as the first step for the beginning of the rest of your lives; your careers has hunters and huntresses. In these four years to come, each and every one of you will set out to master your skill and peak in your individual prowesses. That prowess enabling all of you to protect the people of our world, defending them from any evil that looms in the darkness. All of you are here because of your potential; what you do with it, that is up to you. We are obliged to grant you the greatness you deserve. Welcome, students.” Category:Blog posts